Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a medical device, and more particularly, relate to an electrical stimulation and bio-potential measurement device.
It has been known that technology for brain electrical stimulation using transcranial direct current stimulation (tDCS) is effective to increase cognitive abilities and treat mental diseases such as depression and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD).
Further, bio-potential measurement technology using electroencephalogram (EEG) has been used to diagnose a variety of cerebropathia, study functions of brains, or measure brain activity.